New family capitulo 24
by creppylover
Summary: Ultimo capitulo sniff sniff BUAAAAAAAA T-T peor tiene segunda parte y otra temporada :DDDD


**T-T BUAAAAAA...ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL D::**

**LO BUENO ES QUE HABRA SEGUNDA PARTE :D**

**LO MALO ES QUE ESA LA TENGO INCOMPLETA XD.**

**PEOR BUENO...SIGAN LEYENDO ;)**

* * *

**Cap24:adiós Clare y Carl**

Se ve a Corey,Laney,Carrie,Lenny,Kin,Kln Carl y Clare en el patio

Todos menos Carl y Clare:¿¡queee!?,¡se van a ir a Transilvania!?

Carl:¿no lo sabían?

Todos niegan

Carl:pues ahora ya lo saben XD

Carrie:p-pero no entiendo,¿sus padres consiguieron un nuevo trabajo?

Clare:no es eso...nuestro abuelo  
tiene un trabajo difícil en su hotel y su hija no pude ayudarlo ya que tiene una familia que mantener y nosotros somos más cercanos a el y le ayudáremos.

Laney:pero que pasara con sus padres?

Los dos pelicafes se ponen nervioso a esa pregunta

Carl:uumm...e-ellos tiene un trabajo aquí y no pueden Irse

Corey:pero en que trabajan?

Clare:umm...ehh mamá es ..."chef" y papá trabaja de noche...

Kin:(a Kon)oye hermano,como ves esto?

Kon:no hay problema...porque

Clare y Kon:nos llamaremos a diario!,así que no hay problema ^^

Laney:_"Clare y Kon mantendrán una relación a distancia?"_

Kin:ah ya veo =_=u

Clare:oigan Laney y Carrie ¿vamos de compras?

Laney:Amm...si seguro

**••en una tienda de ropa••**

Clare:chicas...lo siento

Carrie:por?

Clare:por no decirles que me iba a Transilvania

Laney:tranquila,sólo nos sorprendió un poco la noticia

Clare:bueno,es que mi abuelo esta envejeciendo mucho,y no hay nadie que lo cuide oh ayude..

Carrie:pero...¿qué vas a hacer con Kon?

…

Clare:lo amo...pero temo que esto de la distancia lo afecte,así que lo invite a cenar para que conozca a mi abuelo…el vino de visita apenas ayer ^^

Clare:oye Carrie cual es mejor este o este?(pregunta levantando un abrigo negro y otro gris)

Carrie:e-el negro..."por más que nos preocupemos por Clare y Carl no lograra que se queden aquí con nosotros"

**••horas después••**

En la cabaña de Clare y Carl

se ve a Kon,Clare,Carl y su abuelo sentados en una mesa

Clare:voy por unos huevos cocidos no tardo(dice levantándose de la mesa y yendo a la cocina)

Abuelo:Kon...¿te parece bien?

Kon:uh?

Abuelo:te parece bien que lleve a clare tan lejos?

Carl:oye abuelo...yo también existo eh ¬_¬

Abuelo:tu cállate que arruinas el drama ¬_¬

Kon:b-bueno ^^u,estoy algo preocupado que Clare se vaya tan lejos...

Carl:y Carl también,hello?!

Kon:pero estoy preocupado por usted abue Drac,sería una pena que se fuera sin nadie que lo cuide Oh lo ayude

Drac:muchas gracias hijo,estoy feliz de tener una nieta maravillosa...

Carl:y un nieto!...

Drac:además de que tiene un novio maravilloso que la cuide y apoya

Kon:ya basta,hace que llore T-T...

Drac:por eso me alegra de que seas su novio esperaba mucho más de mi nieta pero esto le hace feliz así que yo estoy feliz ^^

Carl:y no esperabas más de mi!?

Drac:lo que esperó de ti es que te cortes ese cabello ¬_¬

Carl:¬_¬#

Kon:usted no se preocupe abuelo Drac,usted sabe que yo protegeré a su nieta a toda costa,ella es una gran chica,aunque asusta, pero es muy amorosa y la quiero mucho,por eso estoy algo preocupado que se vaya tan lejos,pero,creo que estoy bien,usted necesita mas la ayuda de Clare que yo

Drac:ay por dios que hermosas palabras hijo T-T

Kon;jeje (voltea y ve a Clare sonriéndole a el mientras estaba en la cocina)^^

Drac:esta bien,creo que ya es un poco tarde...

Kon:si yo ya debería de regresas a Kin le da miedo estar sólo en la cabaña XD,con su permiso

Drac:no hay problema

Kon:adiós...(sale de la cabaña y Clare lo sigue)

**-afuera-**

Kon:esta noche fue divertida ^^,bueno bye bye(se aleja)

Clare:cuídate si...

…

Clare:¡Kon!

Kon:si?

Clare:discúlpame

Kon:por?

Clare:Emm...no por nada...

Kon:ok...bueno,nos vemos mañana ^^(se aleja)

* * *

**y hasta qui dejamo sle capitulo de hoy...WOW,CLARE Y CARL SE VAN,QUE PASARA CON KON Y CLARE?...BUENO...ES ALGO QUE NUNCA SABREMOS...**

**AH...HAY UNA ESCENA EXTRA EN EL CAPITULO 21**

**SE LOES EXPLICARE.**

**Carl:Vamos,Clare,oh mejor dicho...Jessica...**

**Clare:CALLLATE!**

**Carrie:tu segundo nombre es Jessica?.**

**Clare:si -.-u...pero a que no adivinan el segundo nombbre de Carl :D**

**Carl:porfavor no les ...**

**Clare:que pasa Jeremias,alias Jeremy,no quieres que les diga tu segundo nombre?**

**Carl:ya lo hiciste -.-u**

**Y AHI ESTA...NO LO PUSE POR HUEVA XDDD**

**ESPERNSE A LA SEGUNDA PARTE :3**


End file.
